


I'm Done

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam Winchester being a little dramatic





	I'm Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prisca1960](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=prisca1960).



> Written for the prompt by prisca1960: Supernatural - Dean & Sam Winchester - Just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in. (The Godfather)

"I'm done Dean!" Sam screamed at him from the other room. Dean's head popped up from the book he was looking at and he waited for anything more from Sam. When nothing else was forthcoming he got up to search for his brother.

"Sammy?" Dean called out as he searched the rooms of the bunker, finally finding him in the garage, looking for keys to one of the cars.

"What are you doing Sammy?" Dean said as he leaned back against the wall watching his brother.

Sam looked up at him. "Just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in." Sam said shaking his head.

Dean smiled. "Who are you? Michael Corleone?" He asked grinning because he actually knew the line from The Godfather.

Sam snickered at him, seeing how happy Dean was with himself. Sam turned and dumped the keys back into the draw before holding up the set he'd been looking for.

"Where are you heading off to?" Dean asked.

"No where special, just to get some beer. I told you I was done." Sam said as he walked to the car. He looked over his shoulder and saw the confusion on Dean's face.

"I was done my beer and we're out." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Oh, okay." Dean said, turning to go back to the kitchen of the bunker. He stopped and turned back to Sam as he was getting into the car. "Hey, bring me some pie, or you'll find yourself sleeping with the fishes." Dean said with a wide grin on his face.


End file.
